1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting structures to mount printers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following documents are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,407; and 9490™ Vehicle Mount Instructions, TC 9490PVOI, © 1995 Monarch Marking Systems, Inc. 1/95 pages 1 through 4.